


Chapter 1 - But to Winden chicks he was such a lovely dear

by Xxxpokelad



Series: Once Upon a Timeloop [1]
Category: Dark (TV 2017), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Crossover, multifandom - Freeform, no braincell your honor, there are only dumb bisexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxpokelad/pseuds/Xxxpokelad
Summary: Once Upon a Timeloop is a (very dumb) crossover between the tv shows Once Upon a Time and Dark (2017). After the events of the last season of Dark, Martha, Jonas and all the others that got erased from the timeline find themselves in the mystical town of Storybrooke, Maine.This crossover is set after the sixth season of Once Upon a Time and after the third season of Dark. Spoilers from both the shows may appear.In this chapter, Emma Swann was trying to have a quiet night with her husband, but someone interrupted.
Series: Once Upon a Timeloop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160066
Kudos: 2





	Chapter 1 - But to Winden chicks he was such a lovely dear

Everything was calm in Storybrooke. Emma was having dinner at Granny’s with her husband Hook, while her mother babysat Hope, August was in his father’s workshop helping out, Rumpelstiltskin was having a nice night in with Belle and Gideon. Everything was fine.   
Until it wasn’t.   
A tornado was approaching the town. It was a big, dark and frightening thing, something not often seen in this world. Those who grew up in The Enchanted Forest could recognize it easily as a portal from another land. It meant only one thing, however: trouble. With it, came an earthquake that shook the quiet town of Storybrooke, as a warning for imminent chaos.   
The tornado was coming fast. A few people, scared because they heard the earthquake and knew yet another problem was coming, started peeking out of their windows from their homes. The townspeople then started calling the sheriff Emma Swann to tell her of the tornado, to which she answered with a loud grunt and a heavy set of swearwords. She had hoped that after the Black Fairy, Mr Hide and The Evil Queen part two: the second coming, she could get a little rest. But her phone didn’t stop ringing.  
“Yes Hopper, I heard about the tornado. Of course I’m going to do something about it.”  
“Hi mo- yes, I heard about the tor- yes, I’m- yes, I’m going to the station right no- I don’t know if it’s safe, but I have to try.”  
“Everything alright, love?” Hook asked, apprehensive about Emma’s change in the tone of her voice and the new (well, old) ‘there is a problem damn it’ face. “Besides, you know, everything apparently.”  
At this, Emma smiled. “Yes and no. I wanted one- and I mean, just one- night off from, you know, everything, but no.” She moaned, lifting her hands up at the level of her head and then smashing them on the table. “Why would I ever get that. Ugh.”   
Before Hook could add anything, Emma got up and went on: “Sorry, Killian, I have to go. You stay here and finish your dinner, I’ll try to be back as soon as I can.”  
“Come on, I’ll come with you.” Hook started getting up from his chair, but Emma stopped him. “No, really, stay. I’ll be able to think clearer if I know you’re safe here. Please.”  
“Alright, I’ll stay. I’ll call your mother to check up on Hope.”   
Emma took Hook’s hand. “Thank you.” She kissed him gently, and waved goodbye at Granny before leaving.   
Muttering under her breath, Emma got to her car and started driving towards the police station. Halfway there, she had to stop her car abruptly because there was a group of people in the middle of the road. Mostly teenagers. The two at the front of the group were wearing matching bright yellow raincoats.  
“What the- hey, kids, get out of the road!”  
“Wo sind wir, Martha?” One of them asked the other.  
“Keine Ahnung.” She answered.   
“Why did I leave the bed this morning.” Emma got out of her car, and walked towards them. “Hello. Welcome to Storybrooke. Who are you?”  
They waited a moment, before answering her.   
“I’m Jonas.” He was Jonas.   
“And I’m Martha. I’m sorry, where are we?”  
“Hello, Jonas and Martha, I’m Emma, welcome to Storybrooke, Maine.”  
This answer only seemed to confuse them more. “Maine? As in, the United States?”  
‘At least they know what the United States are. Good start.’ “Yes, exactly. Where are you from?”  
“Winden, Germany.”  
Now it was Emma’s turn to be perplexed. “Okay? How did you get here? Did you take a plain or? There’s a storm coming, so you better take shelter.”  
“Keine Ahnung.” Jonas said. “We were in Winden in the 1970s, fixing the timeline, when suddenly a big tornado picked us up and brought us here. What year is it?”  
“Woah, wait. What?” After a pause, Emma repeated: “What? The 1970s? It’s 2017.”  
“Weird.”   
Emma turned around to see who just spoke. “Do you need any help?” The man asked.  
He was wearing a leather jacket and was driving a very distinctive bike.   
“August?”  
“The very same. Hello, Emma.” August got off his bike, and walked towards them, without a care in the world.   
“What are you doing here? I thought you were spending the night with your father.”  
“Yes, I was. Things got heated when my father thought I was cheating at cards. He started preaching me against lying, and he reminded me – as if I needed any reminder – that ‘going down that road would turn me back to wood.’” August chuckled. “Same old Geppetto.” He then noticed the very concerned and confused teenagers behind Emma, and added: “But where are my manners. Hi, my name is August Booth.”   
“This is Jonas and Martha.”  
“Sorry. Did you just say Geppetto?” Martha asked cautiously.  
“I was going to ease them into the whole ‘town full of fairy-tales characters’ business but alright.” Emma muttered under her breath, grinning.   
“Ah, sorry. Nice to meet you, Jonas and Martha.”  
The two newcomers didn’t respond, and stood very still. Emma, to fill up the awkward silence, said: “If you need help processing all of this, you can talk to the town’s psychologist Dr. Archie Hopper, aka Jiminy Cricket.”   
August scoffed. “Emma-“   
Emma held out a hand to block him from speaking further. “August, I’m warning you. I was joking.”   
“But-”  
“Don’t.” She whispered softly, with a tired smile on her face.  
“So this town is full of story-time characters? Even you two?” Jonas asked tentatively.   
“Me, yes, Emma not really. Well, yes, but also no. I’m Pinocchio, Emma is Snow White and Prince Charming’s daughter.”  
“Now we don’t have time to unpack all of that.” Emma stated, her voice high, walking away to make a few phone calls. She figured she’d need all the help she could get, so she called Regina and Rumpelstiltskin.   
While Regina said she’d be on her way, Rumpelstiltskin was a lot more reluctant in coming to help her.  
“And what could I do to help? Would you like to make a deal, Miss Swan?” Rumpelstiltskin said maliciously.   
“No, Gold, I don’t. You know I don’t. just, I don’t know what we’re dealing with, so I could use all hands on deck.”  
Rumpelstiltskin still hesitated. “I mean, we- we can always get rid of all of them.”  
Emma already didn’t like this plan. “Like how?”  
“Send them to where they came from.”  
“How would that even work? We don’t know where they came from!” She shouted.  
“Well, I can conjure up a portal, like a small hurricane, and-“  
Emma grunted. “Alright, I’ll figure this out without your help.” And closed the phone call.   
She walked back to August, Jonas and Martha. August was ranting about the inaccuracies and overall squalor of the Disney movie ‘Pinocchio’, and Emma, that had heard him complain about the movie a thousand times before, glared at him unkindly.  
“August. You better not be talking about the Disney movie.”   
Martha intervened before August could speak. “I’m sorry, I was just curious. You don’t get to meet your favourite marionette very often in life.”  
August looked like he had been shot and then insulted. “What did you just say?”  
Emma raised her eyebrows, because knew immediately what was coming, but wasn’t sure on how to stop it. “August, I’m sure she didn’t mean-“  
“What did you just say?” The man repeated, making not mention of having heard Emma.   
Desperate for a distraction, she then noticed Regina had arrived. “Look, here’s Regina!”   
Regina frowned. “Why are you yelling, Emma? I’m right here, you know.”  
“Oh, I know. I was just trying to stop August.”  
Regina nodded. “No explanation needed, I understand.” August still looked outraged. “What’s going on?”  
“As far as I could tell, someone or something,” She inhaled, before continuing, “That I can’t explain, summoned or brought these people here, into Storybrooke, tonight.”  
Regina pondered a minute, before answering with: “So nothing much, as usual.”  
Emma chuckled. “Yeah.”  
“How many people in total?” August asked, his voice empty as if he were coming out of a trance.   
“Thank you for joining this meeting, August.” Emma joked, grinning. ”About-“ She turned around to get the exact number, when she noticed something that she was sure wasn’t there this morning. “What the hell is that?”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say that I love hearing people rant about what they love, so I hope no one was offended with the way Emma shuts down August when he's talking about Pinocchio. It's also that, like, I don't know enough about Pinocchio to make the rant believable.


End file.
